Not Anymore
by HayloHato
Summary: Embarassing words. Make up kisses. Endless Slumber. Everything seemed so perfect for the two. Gaara x Deidara. Lemon; OneShot; Yaoi.


Edited and improved.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!

* * *

_'How dare he mock me in front of everyone?'_ Deidara thought bitterly his lips pursed as he tucked the blanket beneath his chin. The warmth of the dark room concealed around him. The shower ran with a soft pitter patter. His blond hair falling casually in his eyes as he slammed them shut.

Gaara glanced at himself in the mirror that hung above the sink. The lingering steam from the shower quickly concealed his reflection. His eyes dark with a bit of shame. He had angered Deidara, his own lover. Sneering at his foolish comment this morning, simply Gaara meant nothing by it. He wrapped the gray towel around his waist, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear. His eyes flashed before he emerged from the steamy bathroom.

He had simply remarked something or another about to way Dei did something. He couldn't quite remember his exact words, except that they had caused him to get in what I suppose you would call the dog house. I suppose what made the situation worse, he had said it in front of their friends and coworkers. He sighed heavily as he stepped forward, the hollow pounding of his own feet cut through the thick tense air.

The room was dark, and colder than it had been in the bathroom. Deidara was obviously still angry, because he was buried beneath the red silk sheets. He was simply a lump in the bed, not even turning to flash Gaara a sweet smile. Gaara let a small sigh escape his lips as he dropped the towel, quietly slipping on a pair of thin boxers.

Deidara held his breath for a moment as he heard Gaara creep in the bed beside him. Reluctantly he refused to urge to kick the boy out of the room entirely. He knew that Gaara had wrapped himself around his heart, which maybe worsened the hurt.

"Dei..." Gaara whispered lightly, leaning over Deidara's small frame. "Are you awake...?" he added his tone was soft and gentle. Gaara let his fingertips graze the soft skin of Deidara's shoulder.

Deidara blinked in the dark, the moon beaming upon his pale face. Could Gaara see him? Deidara sighed lightly debating with himself before turning over, his head crashing into Gaara's forearm.

Gaara smiled lightly, with a flick of his wrist Deidara's hair was swiftly out of his face. "Look I know you're still mad...but I said I was sorry..." he leaned closer to Deidara's face. "I didn't mean anything by it..."

Deidara tried to sink his head further into the pillows. 'Gaara apologizing?' he thought bitterly. Deidara's expression contorted lightly. Gaara's sweet cinnamon breath blowing upon Deidara's face. He seemed a little dazed by it all now, as he stared up at the younger boy with a googly eyed expression. He could never stay mad at the kid, much to his own protest.

He partially let a smile tug at the corners of his soft lips. Deidara touched Gaara's shoulder with his index finger tracing the contours of the muscles. "It was embarrassing, Gaara," Deidara paused to let the words sink in. "They laughed at me you know." he whispered, avoiding eye contact.

Gaara nodded leaning forward just enough so his lips brushed gently against Deidara's nose. "I know Dei, I'm sorry. Although I don't quite think they were laughing at you, more so with you. " Gaara began hope flickering across his eyes.

"I wasn't laughing." Deidara momentarily growled out.

"Not in the literal sense Dei. They're our friends, you know they mean no harm. And frankly neither do I." Gaara paused thinking for a moment before speaking again. "I love you. You still love me too right?" he asked with a hint of excitement.

Deidara's eyes pulled from the ground to meet Gaara's, he grinned devilishly up at the boy. "Hai my Airen. I always have, I always will." he said lifting his head up so his lips pressed firmly against Gaara's.

Gaara could feel his member throb as he leaned deeper into the kiss. He felt his tongue slowly trace the bottom of Deidara's lip, asking for entrance into his warm mouth.

Deidara's mind wandered elsewhere as Gaara explored his mouth. He had met Gaara, nearly three years ago. Maybe it was back when Gaara was only a child. It sort of reminded him of a teacher and student thing. Gaara was still so young, and yet so dominant. He loved how Gaara acted sweet, just to get into his pants. Slightly how cruel this may have seemed to others, it aroused Deidara. Yet somehow they managed to turn this playful fling into a long lasting relationship. It was approaching two years tomorrow.

He felt his manhood get erect as Gaara's hand wandered teasing the sensitive skin on his thighs. Gaara's lips strayed from Deidara's as he nipped at his neck, his collarbone, stopping when he reached his abdomen.

Deidara moaned in tone that pleased Gaara. Gaara sat up, undoing Deidara's shorts leaving the cock to rise even more so when the breeze flushed upon it.

Deidara let out another moan, feeling like he needed to snap his legs shut to keep the embarrassment from flushing towards his cheeks. No matter how many times they had done this, Gaara always managed to embarrass Deidara. So much for being old and more mature eh?

Gaara grinned as he lowered his head, letting his lips come in contact with the head of Deidara's shaft first. Deidara clenched the sheets between his fingers, his eyes slowly falling shut.

Gaara lowered his full mouth onto Deidara's member, not being able to take all of it in. Slowly he massaged all the skin not covered by his lips with his palm. His tongue swirling around the head of it as if to coax pleasure from the man. Gaara closed his eyes while trying to concentrate on indulging his lover.

Deidara's lips parted as he gasped for air, feeling the heat stir in his abdomen. Forgetting to breath at a time like this was never good. He could feel Gaara's tongue swirl around his member with grace. He panted but clutched the sheets tighter as he thrusted his hips gently.

It was the encouragement Gaara needed. He continued, still managing to be soft on his Lover. Gaara's member throbbed with each movement of tongue, lips and palm. If he didn't feel release soon, he was surely going to spontaneously combust. Gaara felt Deidara's legs curl around his back. Deidara's toes curled as he gave one finally thrust. He felt his body stiffen and his toes go straight once more as his bitter seed filled his lovers mouth.

He flinched, he never did enjoy swallowing it always left a bitter taste in his mouth. Reluctantly he removed his mouth from the member, swallowed the seed, and wiped away the excess from the corners of his mouth. Gaara slowly crawled up to lay next to Deidara.

Deidara clasped his legs tight as the waves of pleasure rushed through his entire body. Gaara always knew exactly what to do to him. He reached pulling the quilt over them both. Exhaling sharply as he turned awkwardly to face Gaara.

Gaara smiled rubbing Deidara's smooth chest, the muscles pulsing beneath his fingertips. Deidara nodded at the signal as his hands clasped the band of Gaara's boxers. Teasingly his slipped them off of the boys body. Gaara smiled in contentment, leaning into Dei's every touch.

Deidara's hand wandered to Gaara's shaft, jerking it lightly in a teasing manner. His fingers slowly trailed back up to trace the hair that was below the boys bellybutton. Gaara moaned as he gave Deidara a playful push back towards his manhood. Deidara slowly moved down, rubbing his fingers over the head of the shaft first. Gaara exhaled heavily jerking his hips slightly at the sensitivity but pleasure from the touch.

Deidara leaned over, kissing his lovers forehead gently. His lips lingered on each spot as he trailed kisses down to his neck. He nipped lightly at the flushed skin, only to follow with kisses over his bite marks. The pain sent thrills through Gaara's body. His chest felt as if it was on fire, but the burning felt so good, pleasurable even.

Deidara sucked lightly on his collar bone before lifting back up. The quilt fell down around them, revealing their nude bodies. Thin layers of hot sweat covered both of the men. The moonlight peeped in through the window, tinting everything blue. It truly was a sight to see. Deidara smiled up pleasantly before lowering himself to get eye level with Gaara's waist.

His lips parted ever so gently as his kissed the shaft. It seemed to stiffen even more so under his touch. He stuck his tongue out of his mouth as he let his tongue trace over Gaara's balls.

Gaara jerked away as butterflies rushed into the pit of his stomach. Deidara smiled sheepishly before his hands reached out to grip Gaara's waist as he eased the boy back in front of him. Slowly he kissed Gaara's member once more, before lowering his mouth upon the throbbing shaft.

Gaara touched his own chest his palm laying flat across his racing heart. His eyes grew heavy and soon he was trying to glue his hands to his side. His lips pursed into a straight line as he exhaled deeply, trying to savor every moment.

Deidara's tongue flicked out over the member attempting to cover the entire length of his lover. His fingers teasing Gaara's balls as gently as he could before giving them a light tug. He released them letting his hands creep towards his inner thighs. Deidara pinched the raw flesh playfully. He lifted his head up as the Pre-cum covered the tip. The top set of his teeth were now exposed and allowed to lightly rub against the soft skin. With another swift jerking motion Gaara thrust painfully.

Deidara smiled in satisfaction before taking the member back into his mouth. He sucked hard enough just on the edge of pain and pleasure. The actions of his lover sent Gaara into overdrive. The white liquid oozed out onto the sides of his shaft as Deidara lapped it up happily. He enjoyed every part of Gaara that was for sure.

He purred lightly in contentment tracing the shaft with his fingertips. Both of their faces held very much satisfaction, at both their own pleasuring and pleasuring eachother. Deidara crawled up seductively to now lay next to Gaara. His hand casually found Gaara's as he entwined his fingers with his lover's.

Gaara leaned over meshing both of their soft lips together. It only seemed to combine the lust and love between both of them. He pulled away breaking the kiss although he managed to brush his lips against Deidara's cheek affectionately before pulling the covers over both of them. It was quite amazing the passion they both had after all this time. Secretly they both hoped these days would never end. Deidara smiled lightly as his breathing slowed and he fell into a light slumber.

Gaara finger combed through Dei's blond locks. Just being near Deidara soothed every aching bone and muscle in his body. He leaned into his lover's embrace more so. The warmth of the darkness swallowed his whole as sleep soon erupted on him too. His lids fell heavy and dreams of the future plagued his night.

* * *

Airen means things like my love, soulmate, or spouse.

Please review :)


End file.
